Insanity
by Sanjuso
Summary: Some guy releases a type of gas and everyone goes insane. Author: Miaki


Insanity  
  
Star Trek: NG  
  
  
  
It was a normal day on the Enterprise. Everyone doing everything with precision. Well, almost everyone. Data was on his way to his quarters for a nice sleep. He walks into his quarters, says hello to Spot, and walks to his bed. He pulls the covers down and climbs in. He pulls his covers up and sets them down. He yawns and stretches and lies down. He then activates his dream program. His eyes close. After at least an hour or so, he wakes up (the time doesn't really matter). He stretches like any other person who wakes up. Says morning to Spot. Gets up and walks out the door. As he is walking to the turbo-lift he says hello to a few people. He is then met up with Commander Riker. (Damn hiccups.)  
  
Good morning, Data, he said.  
  
Good morning, Commander, Data said back to him.  
  
Have a good night? Asked Will.  
  
I am not so sure. I activated my dream program, but I did not dream, Data said.  
  
Well, you better check it out soon. We've got guests coming soon.  
  
I will.  
  
They are now on the bridge. They go to there usual stations or seat. A race called the Bantherilidian hailed the Enterprise. (Stupid, stupid hiccups!)  
  
Good day, Captain Tubekurutho, greeted Jean-Luc.  
  
Same to you, said Tubekurutho.  
  
I hear you have an interesting proposal to make.  
  
Indeed, I do. But I prefer to go on your ship.  
  
Of course. We will beam you here as soon as possible.  
  
Thank you.  
  
The Bantherilidian is beamed to the ship. The two captains greet one another. Tubekurutho was shown to his quarters. Then around the ship. Then to the observation lounge. They discussed a plan which I, the author of this fanfic, will not go into detail. All I know is that they agreed on something. Both captains went to the environmental control room. Tubekurutho released some sort of gas to the ventilation system. It took an immediate affect. Suddenly, Captain Picard started hugging a random wall and started to drool all over it. (All the senior officers were there.) Then Worf started acting like a ballerina and was singing, as well. The other officers were very much confused by this.  
  
Data said, what did you release?  
  
It's called Insane Gas. And there is nothing you can do. It affects everyone. There is no cure. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Jordi took off his visor, and said, I can see again.  
  
Know what he did.......run into a wall. Several, actually. Tubekurutho was laughing hysterically at that. (I mean, who wouldn't?)  
  
Beverly Crusher went up to Will and said, I love you. I've loved since I was born naked. Carry me, my love.  
  
Then Will said, I will my darling, but first I must take care of some competition. (Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahaha. *clears throat and starts to laugh again* *Whacks head with foam brain and laughs* Somebody save me.) He walks towards Data, You better not take my girl or I will fight you to the death. Come on you yellow freak of nature that you are. Or are you afraid that I might take my ice cream. The ice cream is all mine. ICE CREAM FOR ME AND ONLY ME. ICE CREAM.  
  
Will continues to yell ice cream. Deanna Troi in a very hyper voice says, Chocolate. Where's the yummy, yummy, yummy chocolate. I know its here. Somewhere. Out there. Maybe beyond my reach. But I'll get. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Must find it. Yummy fudge. Yummy chocolate candies smothered in fudge and chocolate sauce.  
  
Deanna continues to rant on like that. The camera looks at Data. He says, Good day. You have reached the Operator. Your line has been disconnected or is out of order. Please hang up and try again in few million years. *Makes a click sound*.  
  
Suddenly, Data flings upward. He is stunned by the dream. He was speechless. There was an awkward silence in the room, except for Spot who was meowing like crazy. Only wanting some food, but was left to starve to death. So Data gave her food supplement. She was satisfied. Data walked out of his quarters. He was then met up with Commander Riker.  
  
Good morning Data, he greeted.  
  
Good morning, Commander, he said.  
  
Have a good night?  
  
I am not so sure. I activated my dream program, but I did not dream.  
  
Well, check it out soon, we have guests coming soon.  
  
As they in Shakespeare, dreaming is such sweet sorrow.  
  
(Oh the insanity)  
  
  
  
Please forgive my insanity. I felt like doing another insane, random fanfic. Just like my Gundam Wing fanfics: Plane Trip to Hell & 5 Minutes with Quatre. Also I had the hiccups at the beginning, but now they are gone. Also, please review and go to the Sanjuso Website. 


End file.
